Galaxias
by JessePennywize
Summary: Las aventuras de la multimillonaria DJ y la pelirroja continúan. ¿Que pasara ahora que Beca quiere hacer publica su relación? ¿Sobrevivirá Bechloe?.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Segunda parte del ff Constelaciones :D

Pero se puede leer sin haber leído el primer ff.

De todos modos si quieres leer el anterior este es el link :D

s/12155028/1/Constelaciones

Pensé que después de Constelaciones no volvería a hacer un fanfic tan largo, pero me anime a seguir la serie :D  
Espero les guste. A mí en lo personal me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y a diferencia de mi primer ff este tiene más aventura para Bechloe :)

Sigo diciendo que ningún personaje de Pitch Perfect me pertenece, solo la historia de este ff y los nuevos personajes que se agregan a esta :)

Las palabras que estén entre estos símbolos – – , muchas veces es lo que los personajes piensan pero que no pueden decirlo, notas del autor o cosas que están haciendo mientras hablan.

Muy bien, ahora sí.

Empecemos :D


	2. COSMOS

Ha pasado casi tres meses desde la velada en el Rise.

Chloe se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería la vida a lado de una de las DJ más importantes de la época?

Porque si bien hasta ahora solo sus amigas sabían lo que ocurría con la morocha, no tardaba mucho para que todo Hollywood lo supiera.

¿A que le tenía tanto miedo la pelirroja?

Repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con Beca días atrás.

B: Pero Chloe ¿Qué tiene de malo que las personas sepan que eres mi novia?

C: No es malo, solo tengo miedo Beca ¿Y si cuando las personas lo saben ya no me quieres igual? O ¿Sientes la presión de hacerlo funcionar porque sería una noticia desastrosa si acabara? ¿Si ante las cámaras tenemos que parecer una pareja perfecta? Tengo miedo que acabe todo esto –Y bajo la voz, para decir en casi un susurro– Soy muy feliz desde que te conocí.

Beca solo se limitó a mirarla, aunque llevaban poco de andar y poco de conocerse en sí, había aprendido que Chloe era realmente una persona sensible, que la mayoría de veces peleaba consigo misma para que sus dudas no escaparan por su boca y arruinaran las cosas. Ella comprendía que muchas veces la pelirroja estaba bajo mucha presión y que realmente no quería arruinar las cosas simplemente había veces en las que necesitaba explotar para volver a ser la misma de siempre. Ella lo entendía.

B: No creo que ya no te quiera igual Chloe, me gusta estar contigo y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí en un futuro lejano cuando reciba premios por ser la mejor DJ del mundo –Rio, Beca amaba sus sarcasmos y más cuando los aplicaba para ella misma– Y lo de la presión son pamplinas, si ya no te quisiera te lo diría y hasta ahí, no se vale estar con las personas por miedo a dejarlas ir. Así que pienso que tus temores no tienen bases sólidas, pero vamos Beale sé que voy a esperarte porque me encantas y porque estas que ardes!

Chloe la miro mientras reía de una manera discreta, amaba las cosas que decía Beca porque a pesar de que eran piropos ella los hacia divertidos, amaba tanto a esa mujer. Eso no cabía duda.

C: Te amo Beca 3. Solo quiero estar completamente segura de hacer esto, para cuando empiece a transitar por las alfombras rojas contigo no quiera soltar tu mano nunca más.

Beca solo sonrió.

La conversación se difumino para dar paso a las dudas de Chloe.

¿Y si a lo que realmente le tenía miedo era a formalizar su relación? Y no porque no quisiera pasar sus días con Beca Mitchell, porque ella sabía más que nadie cuanto la amaba, como su corazón ardía cuando estaba con ella y tenía que expresarlo si no sentía que iba a explotar.

Tal vez su miedo se debía a que ella había leído una y otra y otra vez como artistas y parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas al momento de que una de las personas implicadas se volvía famoso, todo cambiaba.

Pero Chloe pensaba que era ilógica su idea, Beca ya era famosa antes de conocerla.

–Sacudió la cabeza– Deja de pensar ya en tonterías Chloe Beale.– Se dijo para sí misma y se levantó de la cama.

Las cosas habían cambiado ya, era como si lo que le faltaba era Beca Mitchell en su vida.  
Quería empezar a vivir la vida a su lado y sabía que para que pasara eso era necesario terminar muchas cosas que estaban pendientes en el instituto, empezar a trabajar y estar al fin con Beca Mitchell porque aunque bien sabía que ella podría proporcionarle todo lo que quisiera, ella quería estar con Beca por lo que era no por la comodidad que eso le otorgaba, aparte quería tener algo propio. Quería tener su propia academia de música y baile. La fundaría con sus amigas y le llamaría Las Barden Bellas.


	3. CONEXIONES

Beca estaba como en un sueño, aunque ella seguía siendo la misma persona ruda en todo momento, se sentía bien a quien querer :)

Se sentía bien la presencia de Chloe Beale en su vida.

Beca era de las personas que no se complicaban la vida o bueno eso intentaba. Ella recordaba que cuando acabo la preparatoria fue en donde toda su personalidad cambio, aprendió a ser una persona ruda, a guardarse lo que sentía para sí misma, pero ahora ya era una mujer adulta, estando en la cima del mundo y la vida le había enseñado que para no complicarse la vida era necesario seguir sus ideales y no caer en la trampa de que no estaba bien lo que ella decía, no oír las opiniones de los demás, porque aunque no lo mostrara eso era lo más importante para ella, ser fiel a la persona que era.

Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que quería a esa mujer en su vida, las primeras veces se lo cuestionaba mucho debido a que las personas tenían un concepto diferente del amor y le gustara a Beca o no, las personas que somos ahora es por las convicciones y prejuicios de otras personas. Pero con la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el amor podría llegar a ser demasiado simple.

Ella amaba a Chloe y eso era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando, después de haber salido con tantas personas en su vida, Chloe lo incendiaba todo dentro de su ser.

Y ahora se encontraba en su oficina, revisando contratos discográficos. –Demasiado trabajo– Pensó.

Con el contrato multimillonario que su amigo 50 Cent logro, fundo su propio sello discográfico y sin pensarlo llamó a Beca Mitchell.

"Mitchell! Deja ahora mismo tu trabajo de porquería en el sello y vente para acá" –Recordaba Beca.

Si bien Fifty se sentía agradecido por la oportunidad que le habían brindado en el sello discográfico con el que su música se hizo conocida y en donde conoció a Beca Mitchell, la realidad es que él quería tener algo propio, algo suyo y le llevo bastante tiempo lograrlo pero lo había hecho ya y quería que las personas que estuvieron a su alrededor cuando lo intentaba ahora estén ahí, junto a él.

Fifty y Beca eran excelentes amigos, Fifty veía a Beca como una hermana menor y Beca veía a Fifty como un mentor, como alguien que conocía el camino, alguien a quien seguir y no hay que confundir con que Beca no siguiera sus propios pasos no, simplemente que a veces la gente necesita ayuda y esa siempre le fue brindada por Fifty.

Fue raro como se conocieron recordaba Beca, una noche cuando se encontraba alistándose para ir a tocar en un antro Carlos el que era en ese momento su representante llamo a su celular, este le dijo que mañana a primera hora tenía que presentarse al sello discográfico, un rapero quería una asesoría de como grabar sus rap en un cd, el problema es que los rap de Fifty eran muy largos y pesados así que tuvieron que hacer miles de ajustes para que pudiera salir el CD en el momento para el que estaba acordado.

Después de trabajar por más de tres meses con Fifty se aprendieron a leer mutuamente, él no se metía con ella ni el con el (más que nada por la altura) y poco a poco fue entrando en el ambiente del rap.

Una ocasión Fifty para celebrar que pudieron sacar el disco a la venta llevo a Beca a un Striptease y le enseño todo lo que debía saber.

Fifty era una persona muy extraña según Beca, pero su manera de querer era la más extraña de todos. Él era fiel creyente de que las personas deben vivir sus miedos para superarlos y ser más fuerte, el hacía que Beca se enfrentara a sus miedos y después dejo de hacerlo para que la morocha lo hiciera sola.

En el striptease lo que Fifty quería enseñarle a Beca es que en esta industria mucha gente se vuelve idiota por mujeres y dinero, pero lo que realmente valía la pena era lo que uno hiciera con eso.

Después de eso y aunque muchas veces no le gustaba admitir Fifty se hizo socio de una cadena de stripteases ganando así bastante dinero.

Beca quería a Fifty, era su mejor amigo, un hermano para ella que siendo hija única le hizo mucha falta en la niñez y hoy tenia alguien a su lado.

Ambos se entendían bien y aun mejor sabían cómo ganar dinero, sabían cómo lograr grandes cosas. Definitivamente agradeció la oportunidad en el sello discográfico y ahora era co-directora de Black & Gold productions.

Al inicio cuando llego se dio cuenta que había mucho trabajo que hacer, que tal vez las cosas no se dieran tan rápido como ella quisiera, pero había que ser pacientes, que el futuro tendría grandes recompensas para ellos pero que había que trabajar para lograrlo.

Aun así amaba su nueva oficina, el decorado era exquisito! Era como si estuviera cumpliendo cada uno de sus sueños, era como si su vida estuviera en lo más alto aunque eso implicaba ver a la pelirroja esporádicamente y en muchas ocasiones solo podía verla por las noches y un pequeño rato, muchas veces simplemente llegaba a la casa de la pelirroja estacionaba su coche y esperaba a que bajara, platicaban de cómo le había ido a cada una en el día, cenaban algo que Beca regularmente compraba cuando iba de paso a la casa de la pelirroja y despues de ello se iba, Chloe seguía en el instituto y Beca no queria ser distracción para sus notas y ella por su parte, tenia trabajo que hacer a la mañana siguiente.

A Beca le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes pero le decía a Chloe que será temporal, que las cosas en la disquera iban bien y no podía dejar de lado eso. Sabía que lo que más amaba de la pelirroja aparte de su hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azul era la comprensión que esta le daba, en lo que hacía, Chloe era una persona que le dejaba hacer sus cosas, que no le hacía dramas porque ella también estaba ocupada, era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando. Chloe era lo mejor que le estaba pasando.

C: No te preocupes Beca, lo comprendo, de hecho tengo algo que confesarte.

B: Claro, dime.

Para Chloe era difícil contar esto, ya que cuando lo hacía solo oía reclamos de la otra parte y ella no podía evitar sentirse una inútil. No quería sentir eso con Beca, sentir que no era realmente buena.

C: –Tomo aire– He reprobado Literatura Rusa. No podre graduarme –Y se le llenaron los ojos de agua, se sentía tan torpe e inútil–

Beca no sabía qué hacer, era como si estuviera en la peor de sus pesadillas, nunca había visto llorar a Chloe de esa manera, era la primera vez que veía como lloraba la pelirroja cuando tenía tanta frustración y enojo. Baca solo levanto la consola que se encontraba entre los dos asientos y se acercó a la pelirroja, la abrazo. Toco su cabello y le dio que ella estaba ahí.

Después de cierto tiempo se dieron cuenta que estaban bastante incomodas, así que Chloe dejo que la morocha se sentara en su lugar y ella se sentó en sus piernas.

C: Es que no entiendo cómo puedo ser tan tonta :( ni si quiera puedo pasar una estúpida materia.

B: D: no eres tonta, ya encontraremos una solución Chloe :) –Y la acerco a su pecho–

La pelirroja dejo de llorar para concentrarse en un solo sonido… El corazón de Beca, era la primera vez que lo oía, sonaba como música. Y de repente todo quedo en silencio, Beca oía las respiraciones de ambas mientras jugaba con el cabello de la pelirroja y Chloe entre tanto se concentraba en su corazón, Chloe pensó que eso era lo más hermoso de Beca no sentía presión alguna de romper los silencios que se daban entre ambas. Después de 5 minutos más Chloe se levantó se limpió los ojos y se recargo en la puerta del coche.

C: ¿Y si nunca paso esa materia Beca? No quiero ser una fracasada :( Tu eres tan exitosa en lo que haces y yo pareciera que no –Y puso esos ojos de puppy que mataban a Beca–

B: Te amo Chloe Beale.

Esto saco de onda a la pelirroja. ¿Realmente acababa de decirle Beca Mitchell que la amaba después de contarle su fracaso monumental? –La miro extrañada –

B: La gente cree que se es exitoso porque uno nace con eso y puede ser cierto, pero la verdad es que es mucho trabajo el que hay que hacer para lograrlo. Y sé que tú no eres de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente, sé que podemos hacer algo y aprobaras esa materia ya lo veras.

Chloe se limitó a abrazarla, Beca era de esas personas que no decía mucho, pero cuando hablaba era tan profunda. Realmente amaba a Beca Mitchell.

Así que ahora aún llena de trabajo, con mil pendientes que realizar y varios contratos que revisar se tomó un descanso para llamar a la persona que sería la tutora de Chloe Beale en literatura rusa, quería ayudar en lo que más pudiera a la que ahora era su novia.

a, que hermoso sonaba eso –Pensó– Y empezó a marcar.


	4. AUBREY POSEN

Se encontraba en su habitación buscando sus zapatos, su bolso y en general todo lo de la noche anterior, realmente no recuerda cómo llegó a su casa y si llego con todas sus pertenencias, empezaba a extrañar a su amiga Chloe, no importa que pasara esa noche Chloe siempre se aseguraba de hacerlas llegar a casa sanas y salvas.

Se sentó en el filo de su cama con todo el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido, extrañaba a su mejor amiga… Y empezó a llorar, no iba la tercera lágrima cuando se secó los ojos –Basta de tonterías– pensó para ella misma.

Hace semanas que no ha hablado con la pelirroja, la última vez que lo hicieron fue para discutir acerca de la relación con la DJ.

A Aubrey no le gustaba para nada Beca, le chocaba esa mirada azul desafiándola siempre que podía, esos tatuajes alternativos que tenía, las perforaciones de sus orejas, esa estúpida pulsera de cuero y para rematar el look que se cargaba casi a diario. ¿Qué no tenía otra ropa que no fuera botas y una chamarra de piel? ¿Por qué la gente no puede vestir elegante todos los días? ¿Por qué está en contra de las tendencias? O sea, por algo es tendencia, bahh –Pensó para ella misma–.

Pero había algo más que le chocaba a Aubrey lejos de la apariencia física que se cargaba la DJ, parecía como si Beca Mitchell nunca expresara sus sentimientos con la pelirroja, como si fuera fría, como si no viera la persona tan maravillosa que tenía a su lado y no, no malinterpreten con que Aubrey estaba enamorada de Chloe, no, lo que pasa es que se conocen desde que tenían 6 años, ahora Chloe tenía 23 y ella 24, han pasado tantas cosas juntas desde que se conocieron, estuvieron juntas primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, la universidad siempre Aubrey un año adelante pero eso hacía que a Chloe se le facilitara la escuela, tenía un mentor.

Se conocieron un verano, los Beale se habían mudado a la casa de a lado, Aubrey en ese entonces una criatura pequeña observaba todo desde su pórtico, el coche azul que llegaba con las cajas encima de él. Aubrey era de las niñas más chicas del vecindario ya que los niños que vivían ahí tenían entre 12 y 14 años cosa que se le dificultaba a Aubrey para hacer amigos, así que se encontraba viendo la vida pasar mientras jugaba al frisbee con su perro.

Y entonces la vio, o más bien los vio a todos, era una familia muy rara, el señor con esos lentes y ese bigote parecía al señor tentáculos de monster university y la señora que por cierto vestía muy elegante dentro de sus posibilidades con ese cabello rojo, Aubrey quedo sorprendida, nunca antes había visto que las personas tuvieran fuego en su pelo y vio bajar a una pequeña niña medio dormida que cargaba un pulpo de peluche en sus brazos algo así como el que tiene burbuja de las chicas superpoderosas, ahora que lo piensa, burbuja hubiera sido el fiel reflejo de Chloe si tuviera el pelo de color rojo.

Los días pasaron hasta que un día vio que en el patio vecino estaba una niña con una grabadora de juguete, aros y un listón al parecer hacía una coreografía. Eso le llamo la atención a Aubrey que en ese momento salió de su casa para hablar con la niña pelirroja.

Al parecer no hablaba mucho. Solo contestaba con sí y no. Pero con el tiempo Aubrey entendió que lo que le pasaba es que Chloe era muy tímida en un inicio pero cuando agarraba confianza te dabas cuenta que era un gran ser humano.

Recuerda que una ocasión le pregunto si no incendiaba las cosas con su cabello, nunca olvidaría la cara de confusión de Chloe bebé.

Pasaron los días, meses, años. Iban al mismo instituto, a los mismos lugares de comida, a las fiestas, veían películas en la casa de una, cocinaban en la casa de otra hasta que Aubrey tuvo que marcharse del vecindario, al parecer su papa había conseguido una mejor casa por su servicio en el ejército, alejarse de Chloe había sido lo más triste que había hecho y pensó que con el tiempo su amistad se perdería que harían cosas diferentes y que rara vez se verían, encontrarían nuevos amigos y poco a poco su amistad quedaría en la historia.

Pero Aubrey que no desobedecía nunca a su padre lo único que le pidió fue que no la cambiara de instituto, ya que ahí estaba su mejor amiga y siempre que podían hacían pijamadas, y todo lo que pudieron juntas, platicaban de los chicos que les gustaban o bueno solo Aubrey, porque su mejor amiga una noche le confeso su atracción hacia las mujeres.

A Aubrey le hubiera gustado decir que la tomaba por sorpresa pero era evidente o bueno para ella que era su mejor amiga, cuando la invitaba a una cita doble con algún pretendiente suyo y su amigo era como si Chloe no acabara de conectar con ellos y pronto dejo de hacerlo.

¡Y es que era su mejor amiga!

¿Y si la DJ la dañaba? ¿Y si le rompía el corazón? ¿Y si Chloe se ponía como cuando termino con Daphne?

Y Chloe comprendía su punto, fueron casi 6 meses llenos de lloriqueos, pañuelos sucios, almohadas mojadas y casi un año para superar que todo había terminado pero la única que estuvo ahí a su lado fue Aubrey pero ella no entendía que ya no era esa niña de años atrás, era una mujer fuerte! Una mujer que si Beca Mitchell le rompería el corazón lloraría, obvio, como todas las personas que lloran cuando algo les duele, pero saldría adelante y eso no lo entendía Aubrey.

¿Y si Beca le hacía daño? O sea no romperle el corazón, si no su físico, una persona que use esas cosas alternativas no puede estar muy bien de la cabeza –Pensó nuevamente Aubrey– Pero es que no era solo eso! Los amigos de Beca, o sea no era un secreto para el mundo que Beca Mitchell mantenía una gran amistad desde hace más de 4 años con el rapero 50 Cent ¿O sea que tipo de personas mantiene relaciones cercanas con un rapero? Y no es que no le gustara 50 Cent porque a Aubrey siempre se le hizo un tipo muy sexy, solo que el hecho de que alguien se te haga sexy no quiere decir que sea una buena persona y aunque E! ni Hollywood hayan dicho algo, Aubrey podía sentir que el rapero tiene un pasado criminal y dios sepa que atrocidades haya hecho.

¿Y si le hacían daño a su mejor amiga? Realmente estaba preocupada.

Y simplemente no podía soportar que su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta de los peligros que Beca Mitchell representaba. Solo porque ella estuviera enamorada no significaba que debía evadir la realidad de las cosas y por eso discutía una y otra vez con su amiga.

Pero hoy la extrañaba.


	5. TUTOR

Había dado con ella. ¡Al fin! La mejor de la clase de Beca Mitchell.

Necesitaba que ella y específicamente ella fuera la tutora de Chloe. Lizzie.

Ella sabía que si había una persona que podría ayudar a su novia era ella.

Lizzie y Beca compartieron mucho en sus días en la preparatoria y no solo tareas, maestros, compañeros y fiestas.

Lizzie una rubia despampanante, con un cabello dorado, ojos verdes y unas piernas que volverían loco a cualquiera, hacía que Beca se preguntara porque estaba estudiando literatura universal y no modelo.

Ahora mismo ella podría estar haciendo millones como modelo, o sea ella le hubiera dado todo su dinero definitivamente.

Y no malinterpreten, solo que su vida por la preparatoria fue más divertida con Lizzie, estudiaban juntas en la biblioteca, en la habitación de Beca, en los salones de clases, se podría decir que Beca obtuvo mejores notas desde que ella estuvo a su lado.

Tenían sexo en la biblioteca, en la habitación de Beca, en los salones de clases, en los elevadores, en el gimnasio y hasta atrás de las gradas del estadio, se podría decir que Lizzie obtuvo mejores orgasmos desde que Beca estuvo a su lado.

Pero si le hablaba ahora no era para tener sexo ni para ayudarla en tareas, necesitaba su intelecto, necesitaba sus conocimientos, necesitaba que ella ayudara a su novia.

Beca Mitchell a veces pensaba que todas las personas se podían llevar bien, bueno, menos Aubrey y ella, eso jamás.

Así que estaba decidido, Lizzie volaría a California para reunirse con la DJ y empezar a preparar el examen de Chloe Beale.


	6. ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

Beca Mitchell se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, al parecer y después del baño era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Le gustaba estar ahí, a solas entre su equipo de audio, sus partituras y su tranquilidad.

James sabia eso, así que cuando la DJ quería algo se lo hacía saber, si no, él se limitaba a seguir haciendo sus cosas.

Pero hoy se encontraba con las piernas encima del escritorio y una foto de Chloe en sus manos, no entendía como una mujer podía estar todo el día sonriendo. ¿No le dolerán los cachetes cuando termina el día? –Pensaba–

Había tantas cosas que hacer, tantos contratos que revisar y tantas mezclas que empezar a grabar pero se tomó un respiro para observar a la pelirroja.

Sabía cómo estaban las cosas con ella, sabía que extrañaba a su mejor amiga aunque no se lo dijera y sabía que ella sabría cómo hacer sentir mejor a la pelirroja y entonces lo hizo.

El número estaba guardado en su teléfono. Una noche Chloe había hablado desde el cuándo su teléfono se quedó sin batería, solo quería contarle a la DJ que estaban bien y que debía tocar en ese antro alguna vez, el ambiente era increíble y con sus mezclas sería perfecto. Después de eso la pelirroja borro el número del teléfono pero Beca lo conservo en el suyo, pensó que un día le sería útil.

Y ahí se encontraba, con su dedo indeciso a marcar después de 30 segundos lo apretó.

Sonó el timbre…

Uno…

Dos…

A: ¿Bueno?

La voz de Aubrey se escuchaba al otro lado del auricular, tan prepotente como en la vida real. A Beca le chocaba Aubrey era como un odio mutuo, no soportaba que quisiera mandar a la pelirroja a cada rato o que quisiera que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que ella decía solo porque su padre era del ejército, todo eso noto una ocasión que coincidieron el grupo de Chloe en un antro en el que fue requerida la morocha. Le chocaba Aubrey Posen y no hacía más que desafiarla por la misma razón.

A: ¿Bueno?

A: Si no contestas juro que…

B: ¿Qué qué?

Y entonces oyó su voz… Solo una persona podría responderle así. Solo una persona o alguien que no sepa que ella es Aubrey Posen!

A: ¿Beca? –Lo dudo mucho, ¿Cómo es que ella tiene su número y lo peor porque le estaba hablando?

B: La mismísima.

Aubrey se quedó atónita. No sabía que decir.

B: No te quitare mucho de tu tiempo.

A: Lo dudo.

B: –Puso los ojos– Es acerca de Chloe.

A: –Se alarmo– ¿Qué le hiciste Beca? Juro que si le hiciste algo voy y yo misma te arranco la lengua.

B: Wooow Wooow. Relájate un buen. No es eso.

A: ¿Entonces qué quieres?

B: Necesito que se vean, ella no me ha querido decir nada de ustedes pero sé que no se hablan por la manera en que mira al piso cuando le pregunto por ti.

A: ¿Y tú porque le preguntarías acerca de mí?

B: –Puso los ojos. ¿Realmente esta mujer nunca se callaría? – Pues porque quería saber quién era la reina de estupilandia.

A: –Puso los ojos– Mira Mitchell no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

B: Jajaja. Ya Posen relájate. ¿Si harás las paces con Chloe?

A: Pues yo si quisiera pero ella esta embobada contigo y no hace caso a mis advertencias.

B: Si me ha contado sobre eso. La idea que tienes de mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero sé que quieres a Chloe así que piensa como le vas a pedir una disculpa. Guarda mi número y márcame cuando estés lista para madurar.

Y colgó.

Aubrey no podía creerlo. Beca Mitchell le colgó el teléfono ¿pero quién se creía ella para hacer semejante descortesía? Ah sí, una chica de los suburbios que comparte música con raperos, lo olvido por un momento.

Pero ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si tenía que disculparse con Chloe? ¿Y si debía madurar? ¿Pero quién era ella para decirle lo que debía de hacer? Y volvió a enfadarse.


	7. LIZZIE SIMPSON

Acababa de llegar a Los Ángeles, si bien no le parecía tan extraño si le sorprendió demasiado que Beca Mitchell pidiera su ayuda.

¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron? ¿Acas años? Y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

La preparatoria fue una locura para ambas, ella tan estudiosa y con ganas de aprender, y Beca tan reventada y con ganas de vivir la vida, suponía que en esa época aun no sabía que quería Beca de la vida y lo poco que tenía lo gastaba en fiestas.

Beca y Lizzie fueron de esas amigas que podrían tener sexo, besarse en las fiestas al jugar botella o incluso jugar 7 minutos en el paraíso pero ambas sabían que nunca iba a pasar más que eso.

A Lizzie le gustaba Beca sí. Pero también le gustaban otras cosas.

A Beca le gustaba Lizzie sí. Pero también le gustaban otras personas.

Ellas sabían que nunca iba a funcionar, pero eso no les quitaba que disfrutaran el momento.

A su lado Lizzie aprendió mucho del sexo lésbico, como hacer un oral o conocer partes de su cuerpo que ni si quiera sabía que existían, estar con Beca fue un bonito recuerdo que lleva en la memoria y en el corazón y que siempre sonreirá ante el pensamiento.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Cuando el taxi entro por la reja blanca con una BM bañada en oro no pudo sentir curiosidad de saber que fue de Beca Mitchell, si bien sabia de ella por E! y los diferentes artistas con los que ha colaborado, quería saber más de su vida personal.

A través de la ventana, vio la imponente casa que se levantaba. Era hermosa, Beca Mitchell siempre tuvo una gran cualidad para adornar, recuerda su habitación en la preparatoria llena de foquitos color rojo y negro y poster de sus bandas favoritas.

El taxista paro, ayudo a Lizzie a bajar su maleta, ella saco de su cartera un billete y se lo dio.

Camino hacia la gran puerta café.

Respiro por un momento y toco.

Un señor muy alto, ya viejo podría decir Lizzie pero con una sonrisa amable abrió la puerta.

J: Buenas tardes señorita, usted debe ser Lizzie Simpson.

L: Así es –Se ruborizo– Nunca antes había escuchado decir su nombre con un señorita por delante y le recordó la última noche en el instituto, junto con Beca Mitchell y por qué ellas sabían que habían dejado de ser unas señoritas.

J: La señorita Mitchell no se encuentra en este momento, tuvo que salir a un compromiso de último momento pero me pidió que le mostrara su habitación y le proporcionara todo lo que se le ofreciera.

Lizzie lo observo y lo comprendió.

L: ¿Habrá algún lugar de toda esta casa donde tengan libros? Me gustaría preparar un poco las clases que se impartirán.

J: Claro que sí, sígame.

Si bien la casa no era tan grande, tenía lo suyo, el salón a donde la llevo James era una biblioteca personal, se levantaban en las 3 paredes grandes libreros.

Lizzie se quedó mirando, era una gran biblioteca, no recordaba que Mitchell fuera tan estudiosa. Y después pregunto.

L: ¿Cómo hace Beca para alcanzar todos esos libros? Digo, recuerdo que no era muy alta.

J: Ah, digamos que en la parte de arriba están sus menos favoritos, así que no los lee muy a menudo y los que aun quiere alcanzar y no puede, se los paso yo.

L: Muchas gracias.

J: –Sonrió– Tome asiento. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?

L: Un vaso con agua estaría bien.

J: En un momento se lo traigo. –Y desapareció–


	8. CONTRATIEMPO

Beca se encontraba en su baño, viéndose al espejo.

¿Cuántos años habrá pasado desde la última vez que vio a Lizzie? ¿Seguirá igual? ¿Su cabello dorado seguirá siendo tan luminoso como siempre? ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Y si bien fue su culpa en no saber nada de ella, eso no quería decir que no quisiera abrazarla en estos momentos.

Lizzie fue su cómplice en la preparatoria, Beca siempre sintió una gran atracción hacia ella, pero solo era eso. Una gran atracción que siempre terminaba en sexo.

Llegaría en menos de 40 minutos, había recibido su llamada antes de tomar el taxi que la traería desde el Aeropuerto hasta la casa.

Beca recordaba por que se alejó de ella… La última noche en la preparatoria era tan latente ese recuerdo que estaba viéndolo detalladamente en su mente, cuando su celular sonó.

Aubrey Posen se leía en la pantalla.

Y contesto.


	9. PERDÓN

Aubrey había tomado una decisión después de pensarlo mucho. Hoy al fin había tomado la decisión. Extrañaba mucho a Chloe y si era necesario que se disculpara con la pelirroja para volver a estar juntas. Lo haría.

No fue una decisión que tomara tan fácilmente, Aubrey no estaba acostumbrada a pedir perdón, nunca, nunca, nunca. Pero hoy, debía hacerlo.

Después de mucho dudarlo, marco el número.

A: ¿Beca? Soy yo, Aubrey.

B: Tardaste mucho.

A: –Puso los ojos– ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan molesta?– Si, bueno…

B: ¿Y entonces?

A: Pues… Necesito tu ayuda, nunca he sido muy buena pidiendo disculpas, así que no sé por dónde empezar.

B: Lo primero y más importante, tienes que ir a verla. Las disculpas deben darse de frente.

Todo quedo en silencio, Beca hasta pensó que Aubrey le habría colgado el teléfono hasta que hablo.

A: ¿Beca?

B: ¿Si?

A: ¿Podrías llevarme a la casa de Chloe?

B: –No va a decir que no se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo dijo porque realmente la tomó por sorpresa–

A: Siento que si algo sale mal al menos alguien estaría ahí. Chloe es mi mejor amiga y si no fuera por esta estúpida pelea, ella estaría a mi lado.

Beca sintió un poco de pena por Aubrey, en ocasiones pensaba que no eran tan diferentes, Beca no le contaba a cualquier persona sus cosas y Aubrey hacia lo mismo.

B: –Decidió esperar para contestar– Ok Posen, pero solo porque se trata de Chloe, que no tengo tiempo para estos sentimentalismos. Llego a tu casa en 30 minutos. Esta lista por favor que mi tiempo es oro.

Beca podía ser realmente una piedra en el zapato pero hoy Aubrey estaba agradecida.

A: Gracias Beca, mi dirección es…

Pero Beca la interrumpió.

B: Se tu dirección, te lleve a tu casa la noche del poisson. ¿Recuerdas? Ah no, porque estabas ebria.

A: Ash Beca, eres realmente molesta –Y colgó–

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Lizzie llegara en cualquier momento y Posen necesita mi ayuda.

Tomo su chamarra de piel y bajo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

En la planta baja le dio instrucciones a James y se dirigió a su garaje, encendió su hermoso Alfa Romeo y salió.

Aubrey se estaba acabando de peinar cuando Beca llego. Estaba nerviosa no lo negara. No quería arruinarlo.

Como decía tu padre: "En el campo de la vida debes estar preparado a perder los dos pies." –Pensó–

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y bajo.

Beca estaba afuera de la casa de Posen, en lo que ella bajaba se quedó viendo el pórtico de los Posen y recordó cuando le pidió su teléfono a la pelirroja, ahí mismo –Sonrió ante el recuerdo–  
Y la vio salir. La morocha debía admitir que Posen tenia elegancia con lo que sea que usara ella se veía bien realmente muy bien.

Aubrey llego al auto. Si hay algo por lo que hay que darle crédito a esta enana es que tiene estilo.

Y abrió la puerta.

A: Gracias por esto Beca.

B: Si, ya sabes. Pero me debes una grande.

A: –Puso los ojos–

Y encendió el auto, en el trayecto a la casa de Chloe Beale hicieron una parada para comprar un ramo de flores a un puestecito pequeño, al parecer era nuevo en ese vecindario.

A: ¿Y eso?

B: No puedo llegar a la casa de mi novia sin nada en las manos, es obvio.

Aubrey se quedó mirando las rosas por un momento, Beca tal vez no era muy expresiva, pero al menos con ese detalle entendía un poco más de la personalidad de la morocha.

Llegaron a la casa de los Beale, estaciono el auto y hablo.

B: Esto es lo que haremos, me bajare del auto a ver a Chloe, le diré que traje una sorpresa, que estaba ahí y señalare al auto, en ese momento tu bajaras. ¿Entendiste?

A: No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me dé órdenes. ¿Sabes?

B: –Puso los ojos–

A: Pero creo que es un buen plan.

B: Obvio es un buen plan –Rio al ver que Aubrey la miraba con ojos de are you fuck** kidding me? – Ok, muy bien, entonces ¡Hagámoslo!.

Siri, contáctame con Chloe por favor. –Dijo hablando al aire–

Siri: Marcando a Chloe Beale emoji corazón.

Aubrey cuando escucho eso, empezaba a entender que había juzgado mal a la morocha, o sea si carece de muchas cosas, pero creía que no era tan mala como ella lo pensaba.

Y sonó el teléfono.

C: ¿Aloo?

B: Hola bebé :)

C: ¡Beca! ¡Pensé que no hablaríamos hasta mañana!

B: Si bueno, pasa que te extrañaba mucho.

C: ¿Mucho, mucho?

B: Jajaja, obvio :)

C: ¿Y tus pendientes del día de hoy los terminaste?

B: ¡Claro! Y por eso he decidido traerte una sorpresa.

C: ¿Traerme?

B: Obvio Beale, estoy afuera.

La pelirroja colgó, la noche era fresca así que se puso una sudadera, sus tenis y bajo.

Y ahí estaba Beca, recargada en su carro, con un enorme ramo de flores.

No puede ser más hermosa –Pensó la pelirroja.

Iba saltando de felicidad hacia ella, mientras que la morocha se acercaba para llegar a la mitad del jardín de los Beale.

Y entonces la pelirroja se abalanzo contra ella, Beca la abrazo como si no se hubieran visto desde hace años, realmente le gustaba mucho esa mujer.

B: Te traje esto –Y le dio el ramo de flores–

Chloe se limitó a besarla apasionadamente, jalándola por la nuca hacia ella.

Aubrey que miraba todo desde el auto, pensó que era una escena muy hermosa. No le caía bien Beca pero lo que hacía su amiga cuando estaba con ella no lo había visto antes, era como ver a una Chloe bebé danzando por su jardín y se le inundaron los ojos.

Su mejor amiga estaba siendo sumamente feliz y ella simplemente se dedicaba a regañarla.

Se sentía mal consigo misma.

B: ¿Y bueno? ¿Cómo te ha ido Beale?

C: Bastante bien señorita DJ.

B: Jaja, eso me alegra y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

¿Beca estaba sonriendo? Nunca en la vida la había visto sonreír de esa manera –Pensaba Aubrey

B: Te traje una sorpresa Chloe :)

C: ¿Ah sí? –La miro extrañada– A veces le daban miedo las sorpresas de Beca y no era porque no le gustaran, no, solo que a veces eras impredecibles.

B: Si mira, ahí –Y señalo su auto–

Y esta vez no era la excepción –Pensaba Chloe mientras su mejor amiga bajaba de su auto.

Chloe volteo a ver a su novia.

C: ¿En serio?

B: Tienen que arreglar las cosas Chlo, que aunque no me lo digas sé que te duele y tenía que hacer algo.

Aubrey se acercaba a la pareja.

A: Hola Chloe –Y sonrió tímidamente–

C: Bree.

B: Ok… Creo que es momento de irme, estaré por ahí si me necesitan.

Y se fue directo a su carro, prendió el radio y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Mientras tanto Aubrey intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dar una disculpa.

A: –Se movía de un lado a otro– Yo he venido hasta aquí…

Chloe solo la observaba.

A: Cuando te vi saltar hacia Beca, era como cuando te conocí, bailando con ese listón morado.

C: Jaja, como olvidarlo, era el listón más largo que he visto en mi vida.

Ambas rieron.

A: Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero discutir nunca más contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y si estas feliz con el monstruito yo lo respetare.

Chloe la miro. Realmente su mejor amiga estaba siendo sincera, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

C: Te quiero Bree y la abrazo, como hace semanas no lo hacía.

A: Y yo a ti… Aunque estas cosas cursis no se me den.

Chloe solo sonrió.

C: Creo que debería decirle a Beca que esta noche te quedaras aquí para que se marche.

A: Ok, sí. –Realmente estaba emocionada, después de tanto tiempo, las cosas volvían a ser como antes–

Chloe se acercó al auto, mientras que Aubrey esperaba a la mitad del patio. Al llegar a la ventanilla de su novia dio unos golpecitos.

Beca se despabilo y vio una enorme sonrisa en su ventanilla.

Bendijo para sí misma el momento en el que le puso a todos sus autos las ventanas polarizadas de negro, así no vería la sonrisa que puso al ver eso.

Abrió la puerta con cuidad y bajo.

B: So? ¿Las cosas ya están bien?

C: Si Beca :) Gracias.

B: No hay nada que agradecer.

C: Esta noche se quedara a dormir Aubrey.

B: Ah ok :) entonces creo que mi trabajo aquí ha ter...

Y antes de que Beca pudiera terminar, Chloe la beso.

C: Te amo, no lo olvides ¿sí?

B: Eso jamás Beale.

Y la abrazo, tomándola por la cintura, mientras que el ramo de rosas que sostenía Chloe caía en la espalda de la morocha.

B: Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

C: Gracias de nuevo.

Beca solo le sonrió, volteo a donde estaba Aubrey y se despidió de ella con la seña del capitan antes de subir a su auto.

Chloe caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Aubrey. Esta empezaba a escribir en su celular.

Chloe la tomo por el brazo.

C: ¿A quién le mandas mensaje?

A: Ah… A nadie importante.

Beca empezó a encender su auto cuando Siri hablo.

Siri: usted tiene un nuevo mensaje.

B: Léelo Siri.

Siri: Mensaje de Aubrey Posen enviado a las 23:10. Mensaje de texto: Gracias Beca emoji sonrisa.

Beca solo sonrió, ahora lo que importaba era llegar a casa.

B: Siri contáctame con James por favor.

Siri: Marcando a James Johnson.

J: ¿Diga?

B: James habla Beca ¿Cómo están las cosas en la casa? ¿Lizzie ya llego?

J: No se preocupe, está todo bien aquí, Lizzie se encuentra en la biblioteca repasando unas cosas.

B: Ok, James, Gracias.

J: No hay por qué señorita.

Y colgó.

Condujo hasta su casa y después de 40 minutos estaba dejando su coche en el garaje. Se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Se quedó viéndola a través de la puerta. Se veía tan hermosa, como la última vez que la vio, solo que ahora era toda una mujer, con ese cabello dorado cayendo por su espalda, esas enormes piernas y esa prominente cadera.

Toc, toc –Llamo a la puerta.

Lizzie que hasta ahora se encontraba ensimismada en sus ideas volteo y ahí estaba.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, tratando de reconocerse a través de los años

Beca hablo.

B: No has cambiado en nada.

Lizzie se acercó a ella y la abrazo, habían pasado tantos años.

Beca solo le dio palmaditas en la espalda, mientras el aroma a vainilla del cabello de Lizzie entraba por su nariz.

Lizzie no podía creer que la morocha estuviera ahí, era muy diferente a la persona que conoció en la preparatoria, se veía tan decidida, tan feliz. No puedo evitar llorar un poco.

L: ¡Pero mírate! ¡Y mira esta casa! Lo lograste todo Mitchell.

B: –Se ruborizo– Casi todo.

L: Me encontraba alistando las clases de Chloe, tienes una biblioteca hermosa.

B: Gracias.

Se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y comenzaron a platicar, lo que habían hecho en su vida, lo que hicieron después de la preparatoria, lo que ha construido Beca, prácticamente de toda una vida.

En momentos James les llevaba galletas y te.

Y así transcurrió la noche.


	10. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡PERO PARA NADA BECA! ¿ESTAS LOCA ACASO? –Gritaba la pelirroja. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Chloe! Debes hacerlo! Ella es muy buena en lo que enseña. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Si eso no lo dudo. –Y miro a su novia con el rostro enojado–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: –Se rio– No me refiero a eso Chloe! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Es que solo a ti se te ocurre pedirle ayuda a la persona con la que tuviste sexo incontables veces en el instituto y no obstante de que le pides ayuda, quieres que yo la conozca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"La pelirroja estaba molesta. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Beca? ¿Quería tener un pretexto para tener de nuevo en su vida a Lizzie Simpson? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Pero Chloe! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¡Pero nada Beca! ¡No pienso tomar clases con ella! ya te lo he dicho. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y así han sido las últimas 2 semanas, la misma discusión que no llegaba a ningún lado, o más bien no llegaba al lado que Beca quería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Beca no sabía cómo decirle a la pelirroja que ya tenía alguien perfecta para ella, para que le enseñara literatura rusa, o más bien no sabía cómo decirle que la persona que le enseñaría literatura era perfecta que dominaba el tema y que la ayudaría mucho sin omitir el hecho de que fue su amiga con derechos en toda la preparatoria. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Así que paso, una noche mientras comían en el auto de Beca que ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre, Beca lo dejo salir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Chloe te tengo una buena noticia –Y sonrió ampliamente–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué paso? ¿Una nueva colaboración? Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: No, no es nada de eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: –La miro extrañada– ¿Entonces? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: ¡He encontrado a la tutora perfecta para ti! :D /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¿En serio? –No sabía que decir– Sabia que ese examen era importante pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que su novia hiciera eso por ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Claro :D Ella es muy buena, aprendió literatura rusa, eslovaca, española, portuguesa, inglesa e italiana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Ö suena bastante bien. Y yo ni una puedo :( /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Pero por eso ella te va a ayudar :D :D :D /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Gracias Beca, eres la mejor. –Y se acercó para besarla con un poco de catsup que tenía en su labio–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Solo que hay un pequeño detalle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¿Cuál? Si es el dinero yo te pagare, en serio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: No, eso no es el problema… –Beca quería contarle quien era ella, porque no quería que Chloe hiciera historias en su cabeza de algo que no era, si después se enteraba de algo que ella misma no le había contado– Ella se llama Lizzie Simpson, fue compañera mía en la preparatoria, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas… Y bueno, una cosa llevaba a otra. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chloe miraba atentamente a su novia, intuía que no era nada bueno lo que iba a contarle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Pues digamos que ella me ayudaba a estudiar y yo le enseñaba un poco de la vida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: –Levanto la ceja– ¿Le enseñabas un poco de la vida? ¿Qué clase de porquería es esa? /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"–La pelirroja empezaba a desesperarse–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Digamos que –respiro profundo– Teníamos sexo regularmente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y Chloe se quedó atónita. ¿Le acababa de decir su novia, el amor de su vida, que su tutora es una de las muchas chicas con la que ha estado? ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Beca Mitchell? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Disculpa ¿QUE?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y Beca se sentía mareada de la presión que sentía, de los ojos azules que ahorita la veían con toda su furia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: –Tomo aire– Es Liz…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: Ya sé quién es, me acabas de decir su nombre, con un carajo Beca. ¿Estás loca? –Estallo en gritos la pelirroja/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Bebé, ella es muy buena en lo que hace, si no fuera así no la hubiera contactado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¡PERO CLARO QUE ES MUY BUENA EN LO QUE HACE, ESO YA ME HA QUEDADO CLARO CON TRES AÑOS LLENOS DE SEXO! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"B: Chlooooo! –La morocha empezaba a desesperarse– Si eso ya paso hace años. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chloe abrió la puerta y desde afuera le grito a la morocha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"C: ¡NO BECA! ¡NO TOMARE CLASES CON ELLA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LE AYUDO AL MISMISIMO OBAMA! ¡NO LO HARE! Y AHORA LÁRGATE CON TU PUTITA SI TANTO LA QUIERES –Y le aventó la hamburguesa a medio comer a la cara–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Beca no tuvo tiempo de contestar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"La pelirroja estaba fuera de sus cabales, dio tres pasos grandes y llego a su casa, cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación. Todo paso tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de contestar algo, nada. Beca nunca la había visto tan enojada ¿Pero que le pasaba? –Pensó/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Beca se quedó ahí, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Miro de reojo la casa de los Beale, la luz de Chloe estaba apagada, su ventana junto con su cortina habían sido cerradas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y Beca comprendió que no quería saber de ella. Arranco el auto y se fue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Después de 20 minutos Chloe oyó el rugido del motor, se asomó solo para ver que a lo lejos desaparecían unos faros rojos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y volvió a llorar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No podía contenerse, estaba llorando de angustia, coraje, tristeza, dolor, celos, era como si algo la impulsara a seguir llorando. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Se acomodó en su cama y miro al techo, sentía como resbalaba las lágrimas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chloe sabía que no tenía que ponerse en ese plan, sabía que eran cosas que tarde o temprano iban a ocurrir, ella sabría del pasado amoroso de Beca y ella no debía ponerse así, porque comprendía que eso era pasado y que ahora estaba con ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pero no lloraba por eso, lloraba porque un viejo amor de Beca había regresado y quien sabe cómo sea, si es más hermosa que ella o más inteligente. Que tonta, obviamente si, era más inteligente –Pensó Chloe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Amaba a Beca, pero el solo imaginársela en la cama con esa mujer, hacía que todos sus temores se acrecentaran. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Abrazo a su almohada, ya no quería pensar nada, solo sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como pececitos, y de repente todo se volvió obscuro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Se había quedado dormida./span/p 


	11. EN SERIO ¿ESTO ESTA PASANDO?

Han pasado dos meses desde que no ve a la pelirroja.

Chloe dejó muy claro que no la buscara, si se iban a dedicar a hablar de la tutora que había contratado.

Las cosas con la pelirroja no iban bien, cada semana, Beca se esforzaba por hacerla entender que Lizzie no era más que una vieja conocida y que ella podría ayudarle en su examen.

Beca estaba desesperada, sentía que perdía a su novia por tratar de ayudarla y no sabía ya que hacer.

Cada noche acababa en una discusión y Beca se estaba empezando a hartar. Hasta que una noche dejo de ir a la casa de la pelirroja.

Ninguna de las dos mandaba algún mensaje, alguna llamada.

Beca estaba furiosa por que la pelirroja no entendía que tenía una gran oportunidad para aprobar su examen y Chloe estaba triste porque la morocha no entendía que no podía compartir una habitación con alguien con quien tuvo sexo, las dudas le atormentarían ¿Y si aún siguen teniendo sexo? ¿Y si es mejor que ella? ¿Y si es más hermosa?

La última vez que vio a la pelirroja supo que había llegado al límite. Llego a su casa, dejo el coche y se dirigió a su gimnasio, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración con un buen saco de box.

Amaba a la pelirroja pero su berrinche ya había caído en la exageración, pensaba Beca.

La princesa prefiere detenerse a mirar detalles banales en vez de estar trabajando para aprobar ese examen –Se dijo para sí misma.

Y entonces la vio, con su melena dorada y ese vestido azul. ¡Dios! Era como volver a la preparatoria.

B: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Beca al momento de sacarse los guantes.

L: perdón, pero tú ruidero no me dejaba concentrarme, tenía que bajar a ver qué ocurría.

B: Lo que ocurre es que estoy harta de que mi novia me haga escenas de celos por cosas sin importancia.

L: ¿No le pareció que este yo aquí verdad?

B: Pues no… Pero tú eres la mejor! O sea me refiero en lo que haces y lo que sabes.

L: Ay Beca… Haz cambiado tanto. –Se acercó y se sentó al lado de la morocha, empezó a tocar su cabello.

B: Sabes que… Lo que deberíamos hacer es irnos a disfrutar la vida, has estado casi dos meses en LA y no hemos ido a ningún antro.

L: No te preocupes, me la he pasado muy a gusto por aquí. Tienes una biblioteca exquisita y James me ha enseñado a plantar tomates.

B: –Beca la miro con cara de Are you fu**ing kidding me? – ¿En serio? –Alzo la ceja–

L: Jajajaja, ya se! Subiré a cambiarme, por cierto tienes una biblioteca exquisita.

B: Lo sé, creo que muchos autores los conocí por ti.

Lizzie se sonrojo, podían haber pasado varios años, pero Beca Mitchell aún seguía siendo una conquistadora.

B: Iré a bañarme y nos vamos, te veo en una hora en la entrada principal.

Lizzie no podía creer que fueran a salir realmente.

B: Jameeeees!

J: ¿Si señorita?

B: Alístame el Ferrari, voy a salir.

James la miro extrañado, al menos que fuera a trabajar que lo dudo ya que su equipo de música no se encontraba en la planta principal para ser subido al auto, sabía que saldría con la señorita Simpson y no es por ser descortés, solo que ella no le gustaba para la pequeña DJ.

J: Si, enseguida.

Beca se fue al baño, se metió en su ducha y empezó a sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, estaba harta del trabajo, de Chloe, de sus berrinches, de todo.

Por un día quiero descansar y relajarme. –Pensó.

Se vistió, unos janes, una blusa, su reloj, su saco. Estaba lista. Bajo.

En la puerta principal se encontraba Lizzie arrebatadora en un vestido color plata, con unos tacones demasiado sexys que hacían que sus piernas se vieran aún más largas y su bolsa.

L: ¿Lista?

B: Siempre beibi.

Y salió.

En el auto Lizzie le preguntaba qué haría con Chloe, era obvio que no podían dejarse de hablar si no eran niñas de secundaria.

B: Lo sé, pero ella no quiere verme y no quiero pensar en eso.

L: Ok. ¿A dónde vamos?

B: Iremos a un antro de lo más exclusivo.

L: Ok

Y pasaron los minutos. Después de esperar llegaron. El Town Center LA se mostraba tan imponente. Un antro en el que lo más exclusivo de Hollywood acudía y entonces se le ocurrió y busco su celular.

B: Hey Loco ando en el Center! Cáele, hoy vamos a armar una súper fiesta.

50: Beca! Claro que si! Ando con la pandilla, en unos minutos llegamos.

Y colgó.

Esta noche era para divertirse cosa que Beca se tomó enserio. Para empezar un caballito. Y luego otro y otro y otro y otro, cuando llego Fifty, Beca estaba más que ebria, pero eso no le importaba. Ella se estaba divirtiendo como loca.

Y entonces paso… Paso lo inevitable, lo que no tenía que pasar nunca, lo que no debió ocurrir.

B: Vamos a la pista… Esto está muy aburrido!

Y empezaron a bailar las dos mujeres, con las luces parpadeantes y el humos saliendo del techo, bailando y luego más cerca y luego más cerca, Beca podía oler su shampoo, a vainilla, olía realmente bien –Pensaba la morena.

Y ese cuello, por dios. Esa mujer tenía todo para ser modelo.

Y entonces paso. Lizzie volteo la cabeza y solo se miraron. Los ojos azules se perdieron en esos verdes agua y lo único que vio fue fuego. Chloe no se merecía esto. Amaba a Chloe y eso lo sabia.

L: Lo mejor es que nos vayamos Beca, esto se está saliendo de control, tú tienes novia y yo….

B: Lo se.

Regresaron a su mesa… Esperaron a que a Beca se le bajara un poco el alcohol. Pero no podía manejar en esa condición. Fifty se percató de la situación y se acercó a la pareja.

L: No puedo dejarla conducir así.

50: ¿Tú sabes conducir?

L: Si, claro.

Esto es lo que haremos. Tú te llevaras mi auto con Beca –Le aventó sus llaves– Lizzie solo pudo agarrarlas cuando ya iban en picada –Y yo me llevare el auto de Beca.

Fifty sabía cómo Beca cuidaba a sus autos y si le caía bien Lizzie y todo pero no podía dejar que una extraña tocara un auto de Beca.

L: Ok.

Y entonces paso. A la salida ya estaba esperando miles de paparazis al parecer alguien dio la señal de que Beca Mitchell se encontraba en el antro junto con su amigo Fifty y una desconocida.

Los camarógrafos filmaron todo, Lizzie agarrando la mano de Beca para que esta no cayera, Fifty delante de ellas alejando lo más que se pudiera a los paparazis pero ya no se podía hacer mucho. El daño estaba hecho.


	12. Y PASO CON EL ENEMIGO

La pelirroja se estaba pintando las uñas mientras oía una película, al terminar con la última uña empezó a zapear en busca de algo más interesante y entonces lo vio.

"LA FAMOSA DJ BECA MITCHELL Y UNA DESCONOCIDA EN UN ANTRO DE LA CIUDAD"

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Subió el volumen para escuchar lo que el conductor decía: La DJ más reconocida de nuestro tiempo fue sorprendida en un exclusivo antro de la ciudad con su mejor amigo 50 Cent y una desconocida. La niña bien de Hollywood nos hace pensar que todos podemos tener una noche loca ¿Sera la primera en su carrera? ¿O será el declive de esta?

Chloe no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Beca con otra mujer? ¿Beca ebria saliendo de un antro?

Y entonces repitió la escena una y otra y otra vez. Y la vio, vio a la mujer de sus inseguridades, realmente era hermosa, ese cabello rubio le recordaba un poco al de su amiga Aubrey pero sus manos, tan delicadas y esos ojos mirando desconcertadamente, sus ojos, tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas, por dios esa mujer era hermosa. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Todos los recuerdos de Beca pasaron por su mente como un bombardeo. Su última discusión, Aubrey bajando de su auto, el ramo de flores, el Rise, la escena en el auto, los mensajes de audio, el antro, como ayudaba a Aubrey a entrar en su carro.

Todo iba desde lo último hacia lo primero. Y empezó a llorar, desconsoladamente.

Encogió sus piernas y hundió la cabeza.

Aubrey estaba preparando una cena para sus padres, era su aniversario y quería darles un regalo, oía las noticias más relevantes de los espectáculos, cuando lo vio.  
No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Beca Mitchell estaba saliendo con otra mujer?

Inmediatamente pensó en su amiga, tomo el celular y marco.

Se encontraba acostada en la cama con su amor Denisse, al parecer habían terminado de tener un sexo exquisito y decidieron ver la televisión, Denisse quería escuchar nueva música y en lo que buscaban el canal lo vieron. Cynthia Rose se detuvo. El titular la petrifico por completo. ¿Beca estaba saliendo con otra mujer que no era Chloe? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo estará Chlo?

D: ¿Qué pasa amor?

CR: Es… Es… Beca Mitchell.

D: Si… Eso ya lo sé.

CR: Disculpa tengo que hacer una llamada.

Amy se encontraba buscando algo que comer en su refrigerador cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Amy: ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

CR: ¡Rápido! Ponle a tu televisor en E!

Amy: ¿Pero que pasa belleza negra? ¿Qué es tan importan…?

Y lo vio. Lo primero que pensó fue que Chloe estaría destrozada.

¿Qué pasara ahora en adelante? ¿No más Bechloe?

CR: Debemos llamar a Chloe.

Y colgó.

Lizzie llegaba a la casa de Beca Mitchell en un carro que olía a hombre y a gangsta.

James se encontraba en la entrada.

J: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

50: Al parecer a dobby se le subieron las copas. Tuvimos que sacarla de ahí.

B: Peroooff qwe guapdo molo tienwe sñor.

Era la primera vez que veía así a Beca, pero independientemente del grado de alcoholismo que tuviera tenía que mostrarle lo que había visto en la TV.

J: Señorita debo mostrarle algo.

B: Ahwrita now

J: Debo hacerlo, por favor ayúdenme a llevarla al salón de juegos.

Fifty retiro a Beca del cuerpo de Lizzie y la cargo para poderla llevar al salón.

James prendió la televisión y ahí estaba, los estúpidos paparazis habían grabado a Beca Mitchell y a Lizzie salir del antro, mientras que un violento Fifty Cent enfocado en la cámara hacia que se alejaran.

Vio detenidamente la pantalla y se pegó demasiado a ella, como si hubiera algo dentro de ella, el pelo de esa mujer no era rojo, era obvio que esa no era Chloe. ¡ESA NO ES CHLOE! –Grito

Y lo último que recuerda fue la cara de Fifty diciendo que lo mejor es que la llevaran a la cama.


	13. ¿LO RECUERDAS?

Cuando se desvaneció solo pudo recordar la primera vez que vio a Lizzie después de tanto tiempo, ya no eran esas adolescentes que se besaban a la mínima provocación, Lizzie se veía tan fuerte, tan segura, ya era toda una profesional. Cuando la vio en la biblioteca con todos esos libros y sus notas recordó los hábitos que tenía para estudiar, su manía de colocar post it a todo pero también noto que seguía siendo hermosa y podría decir que el paso de los años le sentaron bastante bien.

Recordó con detalle el abrazo que se dieron, el cabello dorado de Lizzie, sus ojos verdes denotando alegría. Habían pasado tantos años.

Lizzie le comento que cuando llego a la casa se preguntó ¿Cómo habría sido su vida a lado de ella? Pero que siempre sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y no era para menos ya que en la preparatoria entendieron que nunca iba a pasar más que solo sexo y un amor joven, si se le pudiera llamar de alguna manera, Lizzie se lo cuestiono muchas veces pero ahora con más años y experiencia podría decir que sí.

Aunque era más sexo que platicas convencionales del amor, saber que le interesa a la otra o cuales eran sus sueños, ambas se protegían. Lizzie podía considerar que era una especie de amor que estaba bien para ellas, eran jóvenes y querían disfrutar la vida.

Lizzie creció en un hogar católico donde muchas de las cosas que hacía en ese entonces estaban prohibidas, Beca la ayudo a ver más allá de lo que sus padres le enseñaban, si debiera decir que personas marcaron su vida sin duda alguna entre ellas mencionaría a Beca Mitchell.

Pero aun así ella sabía que no hubiera funcionado, solo que a veces las personas se preguntaban cómo hubiera sido el futuro con una persona con quien tanto compartieron.

Beca no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. Cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles de la única que se despidió fue de Lizzie. Tenía que dejar Pensilvania después de lo que paso el último día de preparatoria tenía que dejar todo atrás.

Cambio el color de su cabello que hasta entonces había sido de colores, decidió que tendría un nombre artístico y que rogaría porque nadie de la preparatoria la reconociera y si se llegaba a dar el caso le pagaría una suma considerable de dinero para que mantuviera cerrada la bocota.

De la única que no podía irse sin despedirse era de su amiga Lizzie, su mejor amiga en los 3 años de preparatoria, la persona con la que sentía que le debía demasiado, la persona a la que lastimo.

Pero que a pesar de todo Lizzie siempre se mostró comprensible.

Y es que fue el último año, la última fiesta, la última vez de ser joven.

Beca sabía a qué se enfrentaría ese día, sabía lo que había que hacer y que debía hacerlo. Lizzie por su parte tenía miedo pero sabía que su mejor amiga estaría ahí y que ella la cuidaría.

L: ¡Beca! ¡Mírate! Haz cambiado tanto. Tu cabello ya no es de colores! Y vaya que adelgazaste aún más. Y mira todo esto –Mirando a su alrededor– Es inmenso.

B: –Abrazo a su amiga, la abrazo tratando de curar todo lo que había pasado– Te ves estupenda.

L: ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi Beca? Eres una DJ reconocida pudiste contactar a cualquier persona para tutora.

B: Por que eras la mejor en la clase.

L: Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Beca. –Se le inundaron los ojos–

B: Lo se Lizzie, necesitaba alejarme de todo, lamento haberte dejado ahí. No sabía que más hacer.

L: No, no, estuvo bien, era mejor que te fueras Beca, todo empezó a complicarse y simplemente hiciste lo que debías hacer –Sonrió–

B: Hice lo que debía hacer –Lo dijo para sí misma casi en un susurro– Esta vez espero recompensarte, pide la cantidad de dinero que quieras, yo te lo daré.

L: No, no es necesario nada de eso. Me da gusto haber vuelto a ver a la grandiosa Beca Mitchell.

B: –Solo sonrió – ¿Qué paso después de que me fui?

L: Pues… Resulta que el video fue eliminado de todos los dispositivos en los que se grabaron, mi novio y actual prometido –Le mostro el anillo en su mano– Inicio un caso penal para poder lograr todo eso. Afortunadamente todo se logró.

B: ¡No lo puedo creer! La hermosa Lizzie Simpson se casara! ¿Y tú prometido por que no está aquí? ¿Él sabe de mí?

L: Claro! Apareces en los videos ¿recuerdas?

B: –Se encogió– Como olvidarlo. –Y puso su cara seria como si se tratara de un antiguo fantasma que tanto conocía–

L: Y pues no viajo conmigo, no sabía si sería bienvenido aquí.

B: ¿Queee? ¿Estás de broma? Claro que es bienvenido, es más llámale de una vez y dile que aliste todo para que tome el primer vuelo a LA. –Y le paso el teléfono– Pero antes, cuéntame ¿Cómo lo conociste?

L: Pues, él es británico, lo conocí cuando viaje a Londres para estudiar Literatura Inglesa, es un tipo agradable y alegre, convivimos mucho cuando estuve allá, hemos viajado mucho, él ha viajado para poderme ver y yo he viajado para poderlo ver pero realmente tenemos planes para que él se mude, lo platicamos y le parece bien, dice que él me seguiría a todos lados, ya veremos si es cierto –Y lanzo una sonrisita–

B: Me da gusto Lizzie eres una mujer estupenda y si él te puede dar todo lo que te mereces, me agradara ese tipo.

L: –Solo sonrió– Lo hace –Hizo una pausa– ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarte de todo eso?

B: Nunca lo hice. Y nunca lo olvidare, fue una época muy loca, fue una época en la que quería experimentar y lamente mucho haberte jalado a eso.

L: Ay por favor! Creo que yo también tenía la edad suficiente para decidir. Ninguna de las dos sabíamos que sería grabado. No te atormentes más por eso.

Beca sabía que lo mejor que tenía Lizzie aparte de su hermoso físico era su comprensión hacia las personas, en ocasiones pensaba que Chloe y ella se podían llevar bastante bien por lo mismo. Pensaba que la persona con la que estaría el resto de su vida, sería realmente muy afortunado.

Solo había una cosa de la que se arrepentía en toda su vida y eso fue el haber lastimado a Lizzie, ella no tenía que estar en esa fiesta esa noche, era la última del campus los chicos y chicas la disfrutarían con sexo como si fuera una iniciación a la fraternidad, ella no debía estar ahí, lloraba todos los días cuando recién se mudó a Los Ángeles que aunque no pasó nada que ellas no quisieran grabaron toda la fiesta, el video fue expuesto en el sitio web del campus semanas después de la graduación. El papa de Lizzie que enseñaba ahí y era súper religioso la corrió de su casa. Lo único que la salvo fue que consiguió una beca para la universidad, después una maestría y un doctorado en letras.

B: Lo lamento mucho –Y lloro–

L: No pasa nada Beca.

La rubia se acercó para poder abrazarla, después de que esta se calmara un poco recargo la cabeza de Beca en sus piernas y mientras le hacía piojito en el cabello castaño esta le decía que estaba todo bien, ella fue una gran amiga y que aprendió mucho a su lado, las cosas ya habían pasado hace tiempo y no podía seguir atormentándose por eso… Todo estaba bien entre ellas, todo estaba bien.

Y sonó el despertador.


	14. ¿Y AHORA? A REPARAR

Beca se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que hablaría con Chloe después de lo que pasó la noche del antro, le debía una gran disculpa y una explicación, la verdad es que no quería perderla, había lastimado a mucha gente antes, no quería que Chloe fuera otra persona más de esa lista.

Se metió a bañar. Se alisto, desayuno y cogió las llaves del auto.

En el trayecto de la escalera principal y la entrada vio a Lizzie recargada en el pretil de la puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar.

L: ¿Iras a hablar con Chloe?

B: Si. Le debo una disculpa por lo que ha pasado. –Contesto cabizbaja.

L: Quiero ir contigo, ya basta de esta tontería de niñas de secundaria.

B: –Sonrió– Ok, vámonos.

Llegaron a la casa de los Beale. Respiro profundo y salió del auto.

B: Quédate aquí.

L: Ok, capitán.

Atravesó el patio, llego a la puerta de los Beale y toco. Nadie abría.

Y volvió a tocar. Nadie abría.

A Beca se le hizo extraño, así que busco la llave que alguna vez Chloe le menciono que escondían en las masetas… Y entro.

Todo estaba en silencio, parecía que los Beale no se encontraban en casa. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido subió las escaleras para cerciorarse de eso, la habitación del matrimonio se encontraba vacía con la cama tendida cuando giro la cabeza para buscar más puertas la vio, la puerta blanca, en ella colgaba un listón con un letrero y se podía leer Chloe, nunca antes había visto la habitación de Chloe, la única vez que entro a la casa de la pelirroja fue el día en el que irían a la fiesta de Fifty y eso solo estuvo en la parte baja de la casa.

Se quedó en la entrada y escucho que alguien lloraba del otro lado de la puerta.

B: ¿Chlooo? –Dijo casi en un susurro. –Mientras abría la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Los sollozos se pararon. Escucho pasos acercándose a su cama y sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

Chloe se encontraba en su cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados y el cabello enmarañado, con la espalda dando hacia Beca, pero a Beca le parecía hermosa, como la primera vez que la vio.

B: Chloo necesito hablar contigo.

C: ¿Qué quieres Beca? No creo que tengamos algo que hablar, solo quiero que me dejes tranquila. –Dijo más triste que enojada.

B: Pero Chloe lo que paso en la TV fue algo que se malinterpreto.

C: Se lo que vi Beca, se lo que vieron mis amigas, se lo que vio toda la nación. –Dijo un con un tono de voz enojado y triste.

B: O sea sí, pero eso no es la verdad o más bien no es lo que se cree o se piensa.

C: Vete Beca, me hiciste creer que el amor era tan simple pero me di cuenta que no. Vete por favor.

B: ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas? Ah ya se! –Y salió corriendo–

Chloe se volteo para ver confundida como Beca salía corriendo de su habitación.

En ese transcurso, Chloe se incorporó, se acomodó un poco el pelo y se quedó sentada en su cama, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Beca fue a encontrase con Lizzie para que la acompañase. Cuando subió a la habitación Chloe solo pudo mirar con los ojos sumamente abiertos a la DJ y a su acompañante.

B: Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero Chloe, ella es Lizzie. Lizzie ella es Chloe.

Era muy hermosa, realmente era más hermosa de lo que se podía ver en la televisión. Pudo ser actriz sin ningún problema. –Pensó Chloe.

L: Eres muy hermosa, realmente eres más hermosa de lo que te miras en las fotos de Beca.

Chloe se asustó, es como si le hubiera leído la mente, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran conectado.

Aunque le dio un poco de risa que Lizzie la considerara hermosa con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto.

Beca le mostro las manos de Lizzie a Chloe, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja quedara un poco confundida.

B: Ya sé que tiene manos hermosas, pero ese no es el punto Beale, mira su dedo.

Chloe dirigió su vista a lo que indicaba la morocha y se quedó mirándolo como por una eternidad, o al menos ella pensó que ese tiempo había transcurrido. Y lo comprendió todo.

Miro confundida a Lizzie que la miraba con una mirada llena de ternura y después a su novia que la miraba con una mirada llena de vergüenza.

Lizzie se aclaró la garganta.

L: Mi prometido y yo nos vamos a casar a finales de este año –Decía tranquilamente.

Chloe no sabía que decir. Tantas horas desperdiciadas peleando con Beca por ella, los celos que sentía cada que hablaba de ella, las cosas que pensaba que hacia Beca con ella, todo, para que al final se diera cuenta que es una chica heterosexual comprometida.

Solo sonrió.

L: Sera mejor que las deje a solas para que puedan platicar.

Y se fue.

Lizzie sabía que lo mejor era dejar que las chicas hablaran y aclarasen sus problemas y ella no quería ser un estorbo. Así que al salir de la casa de los Beale cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la avenida a tomar un taxi. Quería conocer un poco más de Los Ángeles antes de volver a su ciudad y pensaba que ese era el momento adecuado.

C: Pero Beca ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Beca se acercaba a la cama de la pelirroja para sentarse a su lado y charlar después de todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos meses.

B: No lo sé, no querías oír razones, a todo me decías que no, o que te quería ver la cara de mensa o blah blah blah. –Chloe solo la miraba – Pero antes de que se solucione esto, tengo que contarte algo, a nadie más se lo he revelado y si no quieres saber nada de mí después de esto, yo lo comprendo.

C: La miro asustada, nunca antes había visto a Beca así.

B: Metí en muchos problemas a Lizzie, cuando era más joven, veras hubo una fiesta en la preparatoria el último día de clases…

Y le relato todo lo que había ocurrido en dicha fiesta, como lo primero que hizo Beca al recibir sus papeles de que concluyo los estudios, dejo Pensilvania para mudarse a los Ángeles y crear una nueva vida, de cómo cada día se recordaba esa fiesta y de que alejarse de todo había sido lo más cobarde que había hecho, pero que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, eran tan jóvenes y cuando finalizo, la DJ se echó a llorar.

Chloe no podía creerlo, Beca nunca lloraba, o al menos no enfrente de ella. Y aunque Chloe no podía concebir la idea de Beca entre un montón de hombres y mujeres teniendo sexo, la verdad es que amaba el valor de esta para contarle ese capítulo de su vida.

Y la abrazo.

C: No podemos cambiar el pasado Beca, lo que pasó ya no importa, ella está feliz y tú eres ya una mujer adulta. Ella te quiere y tú a ella a pesar de todo. Y sé que si ella volviera a tener un problema, no la abandonarías, porque ahora has entendido eso –Le dirigió a Beca su más cálida sonrisa–

Beca, se volvió para ver a Chloe Beale. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentir tanta compasión?

Beca se calmó y la habitación quedo en silencio por lo que parecieron 2 minutos hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

C: Pienso que Lizzie es muy hermosa, creo que yo también hubiera tenido mucho sexo con ella.

La DJ no pudo evitar reírse, le acababa de contar todo lo que había hecho en la preparatoria y Chloe simplemente alivio la carga que sentía con un chiste.

Se paró de la cama solo para acercar sus manos a la cara de Chloe y una vez que pudo de nuevo sentir su piel, le dio un gran beso a la pelirroja. Amaba a esa mujer y su olor a cereza.

Chloe paso sus brazos por los hombros de la pequeña DJ para aferrarse a ella como si fuera un mástil, no quería soltarla, la había extrañado tanto.

Chloe se separó un poco de la morocha, para contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules.

C: Lamento haber ocasionado una pelea donde no debía de haber existido, solo que eran demasiadas cosas, tu triunfando como DJ y yo con literatura y luego Lizzie que era experta en eso y en muchas cosas más, creo que solo tuve miedo.

Beca solo se limitó a escucharla, antes de tomar a la pelirroja por sus piernas y cargarla, mientras la besaba.

A Beca se le ocurrió que era buena idea dar vueltas por la habitación con Chloe amarrada como si fuera un changuito a su cuerpo, así que se dispuso a hacerlo.

C: ¿Qué haces nos vas a tirar? –Dijo mientras que no podía evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa– Había extrañado tanto a Beca, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella es que no era la persona que todos veían en los medios de comunicación o en las revistas, Beca era una persona tan diferente con ella… Y eso es lo que más le gustaba.

Chloe estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Beca tropezó con algo que estaba en el piso y cayeron.

Chloe quedo encima de Beca, mientras esta no paraba de reír y tocarse la cabeza.  
Chloe se reincorporo para ver a una pequeña DJ tirada en su habitación. Chloe no pudo evitar querer besarla, se veía tan adorable, así que se acercó a la cara de la DJ y le planto un beso largo.

Beca todavía tenía los ojos cerrados tocándose la cabeza cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, la había extrañado mucho, ella significaba mucho para Beca, más que cualquier otra persona así que lo que hizo fue acercar más a la pelirroja a su cuerpo y besarla fuertemente.

Beca no podía evitar el magnetismo que desprendía Chloe para atraerla. En algún momento del beso, las manos de Beca empezaron a juguetear por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta que dieron por una entrada y tocaron la piel cálida de Chloe, era curioso, pero Chloe siempre mantenía una temperatura corporal cálida, Beca suponía que era por el carácter de esta, aunque eso suena un poco ilógico, pero le gustaba eso de Chloe, era como estar en una casita calientita.

Chloe estaba tan entretenida con los labios de la morocha que no se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Beca llegaron a su espalda, hasta que las sintió. A Chloe le daba mucha curiosidad saber por qué Beca tenía las manos frías la mayoría del tiempo, hicieran lo que hicieran, sus manos eran frías… Pero le gustaba, cuando tocaba su cuerpo con ellas, lo frio de sus manos con su piel hacia que le diera un tremendo escalofrío que la pelirroja que disfrutaba…

Beca empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras sus manos pasaban por sus costillas, su abdomen y se dirigían a los senos de la pelirroja, Beca amaba sus senos, eran tan perfectos y exquisitos que le deban ganas de morderlos, pero se contenía la mayoría de las veces por que no le quería causar ningún dolor a la pelirroja.

Mientras Beca se encontraba entretenida con su cuello y sabía muy bien a donde se dirigían las manos de estas, Chloe se limitó a pegar su boca a la oreja de la DJ, para morderla sabia como excitaba a la morocha eso y no se equivocó, porque de repente, las manos de la DJ que habían estado dudando en agarrar los senos de la pelirroja llegaron al lugar prometido.

La pelirroja empezó a quitarle la sudadera que traía la DJ y cuando se la quitó le dio un fuerte beso a esta, siguió con su playera y cuando logro sacársela, le dio otro beso largo a la morocha, quedándose con una DJ acostada en el piso de su cuarto en sostén y con las manos aun dentro de la pijama de la pelirroja.

Chloe se incorporó un poco para sentarse en la pelvis de la DJ, en ese momento las manos de la DJ quedaron fuera de la pijama y la pelirroja se quedó observando a su hermosa novia.

Ella sintió que paso una eternidad, hasta que la DJ la interrumpió.

B: ¿Te gusta lo que ves Beale?

Chloe no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras sonreía y se acercó a su novia, para darle un beso, antes de pasar por su cuello… Y bajar por su pecho.

La DJ no lo pensó dos veces antes de desabrocharse el sostén y dejar sus senos al aire libre. Cosa que la pelirroja agradeció… Mientras la lengua de esta iba bajando por sus pechos y haciendo trayecto circular por sus pezones, Beca agarro parte de la pijama de Chloe para sacarla por encima de su cabeza.

Chloe acostumbraba a dormir sin sostén así que inmediatamente sus senos quedaron al descubierto. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, parecía muy entretenida siguiendo su trayecto por el abdomen de la DJ, al llegar a la pelvis se detuvo para besarla, cosa que a la DJ le prendía demasiado y empezó a desbrochar el cinturón y los botones de su pantalón para dejar que su novia siguiera con su trayecto.

Chloe, que ya empezaba a estar sumamente excitada, quito el pantalón tan rápido que la morocha no podía creerlo y después prosiguió con la ropa interior de esta.

Cuando la DJ quedo desnuda, Chloe se quitó lo que faltaba de la pijama y la ropa interior para quedar ambas desnudas en el piso de la habitación.

Antes de continuar con el trayecto, Chloe subió para darle un último beso apasionado a su novia, esta se irguió un poco antes de dejarla continuar y entonces paso.

Chloe se dirigió a la parte que tanto anhelaba, empezó a besar parte de los mulos de la DJ mientras que sus manos buscaban a las de la morocha, empezó a subir por los muslos hasta llegar a los labios de la vagina de Beca, para ese momento las manos de Chloe ya se habían entrelazado con los de Beca, Chloe empezó con la lengua a masajear la zona para después buscar el clítoris de la morocha y cuando dio con él, empezó a besarlo con cuidado pero al cabo de un tiempo era tanto el frenesí que Beca le pedía más y más y más, hasta que la pelirroja se retiró para incorporar sus dedos en la vagina de la DJ, se plegó hacia ella mientras sus dedos se encontraban haciendo el trabajo, sus pezones se rozaban y Beca intentaba darle un beso a la pelirroja, entre las arqueadas, la excitación que le provocaban los pezones de Chloe junto a los suyos y su olor a cereza.

Cuando la morocha llego al orgasmo, Chloe retiro sus dedos y se acostó junto a ella, colocando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su novia y esperando que a Beca se reincorporará

Beca se encontraba jugando con el cabello de la pelirroja mientras solo se oían las respiraciones de las dos muchachas en la habitación y el ruido externo del vecindario.

Y después, Beca se movió bruscamente para quedar encima de la pelirroja.

B: No te escapas de mi Beale.

Chloe solo pudo sonreír. Mientras su novia mantenía sus manos sujetadas por encima de su cabeza.

La morocha empezó a besar el cuello de Chloe para bajar por sus senos y mordisquear un poco los pezones de la pelirroja, Beca amaba hacer eso y ella sabía que podía hacer eso toda su vida.

Chloe solo se limitaba a mordisquear su labio y a dar respingos cuando Beca la mordía un poco mas fuerte de lo habitual.

Y entonces la mano de Beca dejo las suyas y la morocha se acercó a su rostro.

B: Muy bien Beale, esto es lo que haremos.

Chloe no pudo evitar mirarla confundida.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, los dedos de la morocha ya habían sido introducidos en su vagina.

C: Espe…ra Be…ca, decía mientras gemía.

B: ¿No te gusta? –Beca sabía que no era eso, pero no se detuvo.

C: No… no… Es ahhh.. – Y soltó un gemido–

B: Dime que pare. –Lo decía mientras mordía su labio y miraba detenidamente el rostro de su novia, por alguna razón le excitaba mucho el rostro que tenía en estos momentos la pelirroja.

C: No, no, ahh, no pares –Decía la pelirroja con dificultad.

Baca solo sonrió, Chloe paso sus brazos por la espalda de la DJ para abrazarla y atraer el rostro de la morocha hacia el suyo.

Y le susurró al oído.

C: Sabes que estamos en desventaja, tu eres ahhh –Otro gemido– Sabes cómo hacer esto. –Y le mordió fuertemente la oreja–

Beca se distrajo un momento de lo que hacía, para tallar su oreja con su hombro.

B: Beale, estás loca.

C: Jajaja.

B: Pero eso no hará que me detenga.

Y continúo con su trabajo, hasta que la pelirroja llego al orgasmo. Una vez hecho esto la DJ se cercioro de que su oreja no estuviera sangrando.

C: Eres una dramática, tu oreja está bien, pero si quieres te muerdo la otra para que estén iguales.

Chloe se acercó a la cara de la DJ y la DJ la miro asustada.

Chloe no paraba de reír, hasta que pudo tomar la cara de la DJ entre sus manos para acercarla a la suya. Le dio un beso a la morocha antes de pasar a la oreja de la DJ para llenársela de besitos.

B: Te amo Chloe.

C: Y yo a ti Mitchell :D


	15. GRADUACIÓN

Al fin los tenía en su mano, los observaba como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que se le hubiera podido concebir; los boletos para la entrega de diplomas al fin estaban en sus manos.

Al fin… Chloe se graduaría.

7 boletos que obsequiar. 7 personas a quien agradecer.

Al fin, el día había llegado, después de aprobar su examen de literatura rusa, se graduaría.

¡Al fin!

Chloe se encontraba alistándose frente al espejo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se ponía su birrete y su toga para tomarse la foto con sus padres, su madre lloraba abajo, estaba tan orgullosa de su hija y su papa pues, la amaba.

Beca tenía que acabar de grabar en el sello pero en cuanto acabara se iría a la ceremonia de la pelirroja.

Esperaba no llamar mucho la atención –Se rio para misma– Eso era imposible.

Aubrey se alistaba. ¡Su mejor amiga se iba a graduar! ¡Al fin!

El día había llegado, Chloe sentía mariposas en el estómago y no, no es que estuviera enamorada, bueno si, pero no por eso, estaba nerviosa, cada graduado podía decir unas palabras al tomar su diploma y Chloe había preparado su discurso.

Recordaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día mientras observaba su toga verde, el color le recordaba un poco a los ojos de Lizzie que después de tanto, sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible. Estaba nerviosa pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Llegar a la universidad fue toda una misión que aunque trato de ser lo más discreta, usando unos lentes enormes no sirvió de mucho, la gente la reconoció y entre fotos y autógrafos al fin pudo llegar llego a su asiento, a lado estaba Aubrey que lucía realmente bien con un vestido azul del color de ojos que Chloe –Pensó

Saludo a las chicas y se sentó a esperar.

A: ¿Los fans te agobiaron?

B: Si, son como pirañas, los comprendo, solo que a veces me gustaría no llamar tanto la atención.

A: Si tan solo te vistieras decentemente, eso no pasaría.

B: –Puso los ojos –

A: Jaja, Ya pues, relájate, en unos momentos empezara.

Aubrey y Beca al fin pudieron llevarse mucho mejor que antes, ambas comprendían que tan importante eran para Chloe y ambas amaban a su manera a la pelirroja, no querían causar nada que la entristeciera.

Y llego el momento.

The great institute of Angels se honra en presentar la ceremonia de graduación de esta generación.

La gente aplaudió. Y los alumnos no podían estar más entusiasmados.

Como primer número tenemos unas palabras del mejor alumno de la generación, Brandon Marshall.

Se oyeron aplausos.

Buenas tardes compañeros, profesores del instituto y padres de familia. Me honra presentar el discurso de fin de curso, trate de redactar en unas cuantas hojas lo que mis compañeros y yo hemos pensado a lo largo de este camino.

No fue un trayecto sencillo, las cosas pueden parecer sencillas ahora que hemos concluido, pero el iniciar esta etapa fue lo más difícil para cada uno de nosotros, nuevos maestros, materias, compañeros e incluso nuevos hábitos en nuestra vida.

La escuela ha sido parte fundamental de nuestra formación no solo como profesionales sino también como personas que nos mostró cosas que no sabíamos que éramos capaces de hacer, nos enseñó a romper nuestros miedos y a hacer todo como mejor pudiéramos.

Pero al menos yo y parte de mis compañeros no hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin las personas que estuvieron atrás de nosotros, brindándonos su apoyo en todo momento.

A esas personas que hoy se encuentran aquí les damos gracias, por ayudarnos y por rescatarnos de una mala racha cuando nos metíamos en ellas.

A mis compañeros quiero decirles que siempre sean agradecidos con lo que tienen en la vida, con sus padres, amigos e incluso pareja y que nunca pierdan eso, que es lo más importante, el agradecimiento.

También quiero darles el consejo de que sigan a sus sueños por mas locos que parezcan, mis padres fueron ganaderos, solo tienen la primaria y mi sueño siempre fue terminar una universidad, hoy estoy aquí en frente de ustedes lográndolo.

A lo que me refiero es que perseguir sueños es lo que nos mantiene vivos, nos mantiene dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo al tratar de conseguir algo.

Nunca dejen de soñar.

Es todo por mi parte, entrego el micrófono al director para poder dar inicio a la entrega de diplomas.

Gracias.

Se oyeron los aplausos, Beca sabia la importancia de los sueños e hizo una nota mental de al finalizar la ceremonia felicitar a ese muchacho.

Muy bien, gracias Brandon por tus bellas palabras, ahora damos inicio a la entrega de diplomas del great Institute of Angeles, su generación verde.

Por alguna extraña razón, las generaciones eran de colores; amarillo, azul, negro, rojo y verde, estos colores eran asignados en el inicio de clases debido a que cada que empezaba una generación se repartían proyectos que debían hacerse a lo largo de los tres años, la generación de Chloe, la verde se destacó en presentar un prototipo para el cuidado del medio ambiente, Chloe amaba la naturaleza así que fue parte importante en la realización de eso.

La ceremonia estaba programada para que los alumnos recogieran su diploma y dieran unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento y volvieran a sus asientos, Chloe sabía que su discurso iba a ser un poco largo, por lo que pidió días antes a los organizadores que la dejaran hasta el último y de hecho sus amigas se desconcertaron cuando no escucharon el apellido de Chloe, debido a que iba en orden alfabético, pero decidieron esperar.

Y entonces llegó el momento.

The great institute of Angels se honra en presentar a la siguiente alumna que realizo un prototipo muy importante patentado por la universidad para el cuidado del medio ambiente, por favor un fuerte aplauso para la estudiante Chloe Beale que ha finalizado su educación superior.

¡Eso es Beale! Se oyó la voz de Fat Amy a lo lejos.

Chloe solo sonrió mientras iba caminando por su diploma con la cabeza mirando un poco sus pies y un poco el piso, realmente estaba nerviosa y no quería tropezar.

Llego, saludo al profesor, tomo su diploma y se colocó en el podio.

Cuanta gente –Pensó

Sentía que el aire la abrumaba, sentía como empezaba a sudar, pero entonces la vio.  
Beca Mitchell le hacía señas con los dedos pulgares de que todo estaba bien.  
Tú puedes, alcanzo a leer en sus labios.

Respiro profundo, se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

Buenas tardes, maestros, compañeros y padres de familia. Es un honor para mí estar aquí, enfrente de ustedes, mi compañero Brandon dijo algo muy importante acerca del agradecimiento que debemos tener cada uno por las personas que nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, por lo cual yo quiero citar este breve discurso.

Ha sido un año difícil, no solo para mí, sino para todos mis compañeros, pero creo que cada uno de ellos tuvo su propia experiencia en el instituto y a pesar de las adversidades que existieron cada uno de nosotros tuvimos a nuestra espalda alguien que nos empujó a no rendirnos en el camino. En mi caso las primeras personas a las que les tengo que agradecer, es a mis padres, sin sus enseñanzas, sin sus ganas de ser mejor día a día yo no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos.

Sin ellos yo nunca hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy, ni si quiera hubiera asistido a este instituto sin las decisiones que ellos tomaron, ya que si no hubiéramos dejado nuestra antigua casa no hubiera estudiado aquí y tampoco hubiera conocido a mi mejor amiga Aubrey Posen que ella me ha enseñado la importancia de la disciplina y el trabajo duro para cumplir todo lo que nos proponemos.

Beca no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Aubrey que se encontraba secándose una lágrima.

A mi amiga Fat Amy que me enseño que en la vida no puedes ir juzgando a las personas por las apariencias, que muchas personas pueden ser malas aun cuando luzcan perfectas o pueden ser buenas aunque luzcan como las personas con las que nunca nos juntaríamos.

A mi amiga Cynthia Rose que me enseñó a abrazar las diferencias de cada persona, que no importa si es negra, blanca, china o judía hay que aprender a querer a las personas por lo que son independientemente de su raza y/o preferencia sexual y que sin sus conocimientos sobre donde pasar una noche extraordinaria en Los Angeles yo moriría de aburrimiento.

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a dos personas que gracias a ellas hoy puedo presumir de estar aquí.

La primera es a mi tutora Lizzie Simpson sin sus conocimientos en literatura esto no hubiera sido posible –Levanto un poco su diploma– Gracias infinitamente Lizzie. –Y le regalo su mejor sonrisa–

Lizzie le sonrió ampliamente mientras pensaba que fueron meses difíciles con Chloe pero que al final se llevaron bastante bien, sentía que era la persona perfecta para Beca, era como el equilibrio de la persona que era ahora Beca y se alegraba que ella pudo ayudarle, Chloe era una estupenda persona y la quería para su amiga, definitivamente.

La última persona a la que le quiero agradecer es una persona muy importante para mí, la persona que me ayudo a creer en mí y la que hizo posible que yo conociera a Lizzie, esa persona que robo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que me estrelle con ella y que día a día me gusta más para vivir la vida a su lado, quiero agradecer infinitamente a –Y tomo un respiro, después de todo esto la vida cambiaria, ya nada sería secreto, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo poco a poco su relación se iba a ir estancando si la seguía manteniendo en secreto y ella no quería eso– mi exitosa novia, la DJ Beca Mitchell que se encuentra hoy con nosotros.

Beca no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Chloe estaba haciendo pública su relación?

Los ojos confundidos de la morocha encontraron a los ojos celestes de la pelirroja que irradiaban felicidad pura. Beca adoraba a esa mujer, sentía que el corazón se le iba a estallar cuando la veía con su birrete y esa sonrisa adorable que la caracterizaba, su cabello rojo caer por sus hombros, amaba a Chloe Beale, tanto que ardía, anteriormente no había experimentado ese amor, dicen que el primer amor es el más importante, pero para Beca, Chloe estaba siendo el amor más importante de toda su vida.

Pero obvio, como siempre, es Beca y se limitaría cuando lo dijera, pero no por eso no quería decir que no lo sintiera. La adoraba! Y ahora que hacia publica la relación pensaba que todo cambiaria para empezar porque ya era tendencia en Twitter.

Eso es todo por mi parte, felicidades graduados –Sonrió ampliamente y se retiró del podio–

El director se acercó al podio para dar la clausura de la ceremonia e invitar a los alumnos a que arrojaran su birrete.

Todo había terminado.

Chloe dejo su asiento y corrió a donde se encontraban sus amigas y padres.

Sus padres la abrazaron fuerte, estaban tan orgullosos de su hija y después de darle un ramo de flores, abrazos, chocolates y hasta un globo, dejaron a su hija con sus amigas.

Aubrey fue la primera en hablar –Como si fuera esto tan extraño–

A: ¡Felicidades graduada! ¡Al fin! –Y se le escapo una lágrima–

Chloe la abrazo fuerte, no quería volver nunca más a pelear con su amiga, ella era la mejor y la quería demasiado.

Amy: Mírate! Ser pelirroja no te impidió lograrlo Chlo! Y con ese discurso, arrasaste!  
Chloe le sonrió ampliamente.

Amy: Wow Wow, me vas a dejar ciega con tanta blancura.

Chloe solo rio.

CR: Hey chica! Mirate! Ha sido un año loco ¿no?

C: Lo ha sido Cynthia. Gracias por todo :)

Y entonces noto que faltaba alguien.

C: Chicas ¿Y Beca?

Amy miro a Cynthia Rose como no queriendo decirle y Cynthia Rose espero a que Aubrey dijera algo.

Aubrey se aclaró la garganta.

A: Después de tu discurso, el teléfono de Beca empezó a sonar como loco y por más que Beca no quiso contestar, tuvo que hacerlo mira –Y señalo a un árbol que se encontraba a 30 metros de ellas–

La morocha se encontraba dando pasos de un lado a otro, mientras hablaba por el teléfono.

B: Ya lo sé Fifty, va a ser una locura pero no podía ocultarlo más.

50: Ya lo sé blanquita, me da gusto eso y todo muy bonito, pero los paparazis van que vuelan para allá, así que solo ten cuidado.

B: Claro que si loco! Y gracias Fifty eres un gran amigo.

50: Pura banda ya sabes y me debes una grande.

Chloe se acercaba a ver qué ocurría con su novia cuando esta colgó el teléfono y se disponía a acercarse al círculo de amigas de Chloe.

Y cuando volteo, ahí la vio, tan cerca de ella, con su birrete y su toga verde, esos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad y esa sonrisa que dejaría ciego a cualquiera.

Beca la abrazo, después de tantos meses discutiendo y poniendo a prueba su relación hoy estaba ahí.

La cargo un poco, lo cual la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír.

B: Te amo tanto –Le dijo al oído cuando la bajaba.

C: ¿Qué pasaba? Te vi caminar de un lado a otro preocupada.

B: Ah, pues señorita Beale… Ahora que hizo pública su relación con la mejor DJ del mundo –Se rio pero después su cara volvió a la seriedad, sabía lo que era tener a paparazis atrás de uno tratando de obtener fotos por mínimas que fueran, sabía lo que era que invadieran tu privacidad que aunque eran famosos y si, se debían a su público, a veces en ocasiones era agobiante lidiar con tanto –

C: ¿Qué pasa?

B: –Regreso de sus pensamientos– Bueno, al salir de aquí nos esperan un montón de paparazis locos por conseguir una foto de la mejor pareja –Se rio–

C: –Abrió los ojos– ¿En serio? O sea yo sabía perfecto que eso iba a ocurrir pero ¿Tan pronto?

B: Hollywood no espera nena. Pero no importa, lo que realmente importante es que estamos aquí que te amo y que eres una hermosa graduada –Chloe la abrazo– Y te traje un regalo.

Chloe la miro extrañada, sabía que sus regalos en ocasiones eran impredecibles…

Beca saco una cajita de metal negra y se la dio a la pelirroja.

C: Beca, esto es hermoso. ¿Cuánto gastaste en ello?

B: Eso no importa, déjame te la pongo.

Beca le regalo a su novia una pulsera con un velero bañado en oro, sabia lo importante que era para Chloe ese simbolismo.

B: Es para que me recuerdes :) y recuerdes que tan fuerte eres Chloe Beale.

Chloe solo la abrazo fuertemente.

Aubrey miraba la escena a lo lejos mientras sonreía.

Amy: ¿Gran pareja verdad? –Preguntaba mientras sostenía un hot dog en su mano.

A: Si. Solo espero que las cosas no cambien entre ellas ahora que todo será tan ¿público?

Y aunque Beca no quería decirlo, ella tenía miedo también, no quería que nada perturbara la relación con Chloe, recordaba lo del incidente con Lizzie y como los paparazis pueden llegar a hacer historias sin importar afectar a más personas, entendía que era su trabajo pero realmente no quería que volviera a pasar algo así con Chloe. Dejo de pensar un momento cuando el aroma a cereza del cabello de Chloe le llego a la nariz, amaba a esa mujer y lo mejor era que disfrutara ese momento, no sabía que le depararía el futuro al lado de Chloe Beale pero sabía que una nueva etapa estaba a punto de empezar y que ella la seguiría toda la vida.

Y solo abrazo más fuerte a la pelirroja, mientras pensaba eso.


End file.
